Dominant/Tertiary Loop
Being in a Dominant/Tertiary is an MBTI term, and it refers to the ladder of your functions that comprise how you filter the world. Usually, when someone is in a crisis, the preference of their functions changes to relying on their dominant, and tertiary - instead of dominant, and then auxiliary. The auxiliary function's primary focus is to balance out your first instincts you help you better solve problems, hence the change being from an extroverted to an introverted function/judging to perceiving. However, when someone's in the loop, they rely almost exclusively on their dominant function and justify that with usage of their tertiary function, resulting in a very harmful and limited world-view. FOR EXAMPLE: I am an INFP. That means my function stack would be: * Introverted Feeling (Fi); Dominant * Extroverted iNuition (Ne): Auxiliary * Introverted Sensing (Si): Tertiary * Extroverted Thinking (Te): Inferior So, if I were on a Fi-Si loop, where I would effectively shut myself off from the rest of the world and wallow in my own emotions, justifying that using unpleasant memories. I would also become hyper-sensitive (what!? who said I was already!?) and react defensively and outwardly critical/agressive. This essentially sums up my 3 (or so) to 9 year old self. Yeah... not so much fun, was it? :P Ivy; ENFJ Fe, Ni, Se, Ti. ENFJ's are actually known for their tendency to turn to substance abuse to cope, which, coincidentally, is something I can see Ivy doing. Fe would encourage her to try and make her entire environment impossibly happy, since she would feel inadequate if she were not able to make it so. Se would make her seek out gratification through the senses. Drugs, alcohol, fun times in bed, harmless fun, whatever. Miriam; ENTP Ne, Ti, Fe, Si. Lots of ENTPs have described themselves as being in the loop for as long as they can remember. Miriam is a bit different in that she's honestly and truly uncaring about other's opinions of her. ENTPs, in the loop, focus far too heavily on their Fe. MEANING: They get incredibly self-conscious, self-critical, and anxious about how others view them. They need to achieve, they need to make others happy. They need validation. Their Ti is supposed to catch their emotions and process them logically before they get too out of hand and become explosive, but when that doesn't happen, the loop can go on for years, eventually resulting in a nervous break down. Obviously, it would be very interesting to see her heelturn into a Ne-Fe loop, since it would result in her maturing as a person. Lili; xxxx I haven't typed her yet. She's too young! I might be MBTI obsessed, but I'm not going to sacrifice my characters for that :P Obviously, given her artistic bend, most would point towards ISFP, but I'll give her more time. Cleo; ISTJ I haven't offically made her yet, but in my mind, she's so clearly an ISTJ. This is prone to change, however, in which case this will be updated. Si, Te, Fi, Ne. Kind of similar to the INFP. Tends to have very polarizing opinions, especially on people; i.e. Either they are angels, or devils, no inbetween. And unhealthy ISTJ can also invoke their inferior Ne to think of possibilities where everything goes wrong, so their default setting would be utter pessimism and fear. They are said to be overtly angry, critical, and aggressive. *Fiesty puff, anyone? No? Well, I still like the idea...* Category:Characters Category:MBTI